


Sunblock and Swim Trunks

by abomination



Series: Ereri Week 2015! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Ereri Week, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little thing for Ereri Week Day 2 - Summer Job!</p>
<p>Eren and Levi are both lifeguards and well, Levi hates his job while Eren loves it. </p>
<p>Levi also hates that Eren loves it so much.</p>
<p>((I also hate writing summaries.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunblock and Swim Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I made Eren a little too cheery...but I guess it was totally necessary. Because in all honesty...this entire plot was _so_ necessary.

Levi hated his summer job. 

Really, every morning when his god forsaken alarm clock decides to go off, he has to withhold the urge to call in sick. Watching brats while they swim was not the most desirable way to earn money, he would rather be at his second job, serving tea under the air conditioning and not here. But, no, he was stuck here, blowing his _damn_ whistle over and over again because these _damn_ kids never listened. 

Then there was his fellow lifeguard, Eren Jaeger. 

He was _way_ too cheery for Levi's liking. 

Everyday he showed up to work, dapper and smiling, ready to take on whatever the day threw at him. He even smiled when he blew his whistle. Eren just always smiled. 

And yes, he understood that misery loves company. And hell yeah, he wished someone could feel as miserable as he did out in the hot summer heat. 

He was snapped out of thought by the blowing of a whistle right next to his ear. "Ow," he jumped about a foot away. "What the hell?" He looked up at the perpetrator. Levi found himself looking directly up at the smiling face of none other but, Eren Jaeger. 

"If you keep scowling your face will get stuck like that," he chimed. Eren was already ready for work, his shirt was off, revealing his tanned skin and he wore the standard red swim trunks. 

Levi scoffed. "Bullshit."

He began to open his locker when Eren spoke. "Um, Levi, Armin's not here today and well...we usually put sunblock on each other's backs because it's hard to apply, y'know so-" 

"So?" Levi cut him off. He had to admit, he was thrown off by Eren's shy tone, but there was no way in hell he was going to - 

"Can you put it on for me?" 

"No," he reply curtly as he shoved grabbed his swim trunks from his storage locker. 

"Please, I'll put some on you in return." Levi almost choked on his saliva. It wasn't the fact that he said it, it was how he said it. For a moment, Levi felt as if he was talking to a small child. Then again, with the age difference between them, Eren was going into his first year of college and Levi, well, let's just say that high school felt like a distant nightmare to Levi that he'd rather forget.  

"No," he repeated, leaving with his bag to go change in a stall. 

Eren followed after him regardless of Levi's rejection like a lost puppy. When they reached the stalls in the back, Levi turned around, his expression showing just how miffed he was with the newest addition to his shitty day. "Fine, kid. But, you're not touching my back. Just, leave me alone after this, okay?" 

Levi could see a hurt expression briefly pass over Eren's face and Levi had to admit, he felt a little guilty for sounding so harsh. 

Eren handed Levi the bottle and turned around as he mumbled. "You don't have to be so mean all the time, you know." 

"You don't have to be so cheery all the time, you know." Levi replied.

Levi put a generous amount on his palms and began to spread it across his back. No matter how annoying Eren was, his back was pretty damned smooth. 

When Eren's back began to twitch underneath his fingers, Levi stopped to give him a questioning glance. "Are you okay?" He stood on his toes to get a good glance at the younger boys face, which was covered by his hands as he shook. For a brief moment, Levi thought he was crying, but eventually Eren gave up on hiding his face. 

He began to laugh loudly as if he was holding it in the entire time. The older man looked at him, clearly confused. "Eren?" 

"Yeah?" He managed to choke out in between laughs. 

"Is your back...ticklish?" 

Eren nodded, his hands resting on his knees. His laughter ceased, but his face was red from laughing so much. He looked at Levi and his eyes widened when he realized that Levi was smirking. 

"A smile looks good on you." 

Levi scowled instantaneously. "Don't push it, kid." 

Eren continued to smile as he retrieved his bottle from the older man. "Thanks a million," he began to head out to the pool, but stopped himself. "Are you sure you don't want any?" 

Levi shook his head. "I already have some of my own," he replied, then added, "Besides, I'm not a kid, I know how to put it on myself." 

Eren chuckled. "Teach me sometime, will ya?" Levi, caught off guard by the question, looked at the younger man, confused. 

Eren just smiled coyly at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Levi tried to play off his initial surprise, but he couldn't hide the smirk giving away how he really felt. 

The younger man left the locker room, leaving Levi to change into his swimming trunks. 

Maybe his summer job was starting to look up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll post another 3 or 4 prompts for this wondrous celebration of Ereri~  
> If you wanna send me prompts you can [here!](http://rivaaille.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks to miss-lestrudel for proofreading, ily~


End file.
